


Talk about the future

by Softlite



Category: Dean Winchester (Spn) - Fandom, Sam Winchester (spn) - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Talk about future dream, The Future, discussion with Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Dean's gf and they ask you about the most thing you wanted to do in normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk about the future

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I'm bored, so basically this story bored too. Sorry.

Dean: If only we had a normal life, what the first thing you want to do? 

YN: Dean. 

Dean: C'mon babe. Just tell me. 

YN: I never think that far. Cause, we will never reach that dream. 

Dean: Right, but YN. We can keep dreaming. Dream is the only one thing that keep us alive until now. 

YN: Really? Well, if you really wanted to know. Maybe, I just want to stay in some place peace and quiet. 

Dean: Is just that? C'mon, don't tell me you don't have any dream or something.  
YN: What is wrong with you asking with weird question? We are far from that Dean. You know how our life works. 

Dean: *smile* yeah? Why you always like you lose faith or something? 

YN: I'm not. It just- 

Sam: Can't get into high hope or you'll be dissapointed and breaking. 

YN: Yes. That is what I wanted to say! Thanks Sam. 

Sam: Oh don't thank me. I just feel the same thing as you do. 

YN: *Look at Dean with a smile* 

Dean: All right, all right. Not gonna ask.


End file.
